


Matt Headcanons

by awkward_radar_tech



Series: A-R-T Answers Headcanons [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Undercover Boss: Starkiller Base - SNL Sketch
Genre: F/M, Gen, Modern AU, Other, Triplet!Matt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: A collection of all my answers to asks about Matt Organa-Solo.Each ask will be in the beginning notes of each chapter.And each ask has the link to the original tumblr post at the bottom.
Relationships: Matt The Radar Technician/You, Matt the Radar Technician/Reader
Series: A-R-T Answers Headcanons [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431154
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh soft asks! Matty being sick because of overworking and he is a delirious mess and so clingy while y/n tries to take care of him. He is like a big clingy panda. Matt: "I love you so muchhhh... pls dont leave meeee :( "

Matt didn’t get sick, ever, so when he woke up one morning burning hot after having a pretty intense few weeks at work, he didn’t know what to do. You woke up when he started to move, and the first thing you noticed was that Matt was hot and sweaty. You asked if he was feeling alright and he groaned out a no. Your instincts kicked in and you were ready to care for him, grabbing him a cool wash cloth, a glass of water, and some ibuprofen. He took those and after a bit he fell back to sleep. You went out and got some soup, saltines, and Gatorade while he slept, and after letting him sleep for two hours you woke him to try and get him to eat a little, and move to the couch for a bit. To your surprise, when Matt woke up he just wanted to hold you close because he was cold. You let him hold you for a while before you helped him get up and wrap up in a blanket, then lead him to the table where you gave him the soup you had warming on the stove. You planned to change the bed sheets while Matt ate, but he insisted on holding your hand, so you did as he asked. After he had enough, you told him to go watch some tv on the couch so you could change the bedding. When he stood from the table he almost fell over, so you quickly stood and held him up. He leaned over on you and enveloped you in a hug, not wanting to let you go. When you tried to take a step forward to lead him to the couch, he clung to you tighter, bending over to tuck his face into your neck, and began to whimper.

“I love you. I love you so much. So, so, so, so much. Don’t leave me, angel. Don’t. I love you too much, (y/n). Please.”

You ran your fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead, “Matty, baby, I’m not going to leave you. I’m just trying to help you to the couch so you can lay down and watch a movie while I change the bedding.”

“Oh. Alright. ”

He then let you help him to the couch, and he was asleep before you could even select a movie. You laid a new cool cloth on his forehead, gave him a kiss on the cheek, then went to change the bedding.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/187741281827/ohh-soft-asks-matty-being-sick-because-of)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno if it's fluffy, but picture the scene: Matt the Nightwatchman at the museum of history. Reader gets locked in by mistake (i dunno why yet) but Matt the Nightwatchman comes to the rescue and he gives you a private tour of the museum at night (which is a bit spooky) so lots of grabbing his arm and getting close to him. Then he shares his coffee and sandwiches with you in his office.

I can make this fluffy! ~~(But I feel I can add some degree of fluff to anything)~~ Anyways, I love it! Just gonna do short little bullet points.

  * You didn’t notice the announcements that the museum was closing, and the area you were in was already empty when you walked in well before closing. You had your earbuds in, listening to music while you went over your notes and compared it to the diagrams and dioramas in front of you.
  * You were startled by a tap on the shoulder, and you turned to see Matt, the night security guard, right there.
  * He smiled, “hey, I didn’t realize you were still here. I’m uhh sorry, but the museum closed 10 minutes ago.”
  * You blushed and quickly put your notebook away, “I’m so sorry Matt. I lost track of time, I was really focused. I’ll leave.”
  * He stopped you, “wait, the doors are already locked up. I’ll have to escort you out my entrance.” He hummed, “what is it that you’re studying?”
  * “I uhh… want to be a curator or historian. Just comparing notes from class to every thing here.”
  * “Is that why you’re here multiple times a week?”
  * You nodded, “yeah.”
  * He hummed as the lights went to after hours mode, “well, I can escort you around and give you a tour. I used to be a tour guide here but school changed and I needed money so here I am.”
  * You grinned, “that would be amazing. I’m sure you know more of the behind the scenes stuff.”
  * He offered you his arm, which you gladly took and guided you around the museum, using his flashlight to point at what he was talking about
  * Despite his warning that the air ventilation system makes more noticeable noise at night, every time it made a noise, or something settled, you jumped a bit.
  * Every time you brought yourself closer to his arm until you were practically hip to hip
  * He checked his watch, “it is almost my lunch time, would you like to join me? I’m sure you’re hungry and there is plenty of food for both of us, the restaurant brings leftovers that would otherwise be thrown away down to the breakroom fridge.”
  * You smiled, “sure, I could use some food. And then you can show me out so I’m no longer in your hair.”
  * Over food you talked about school and what brought you to choose what you want to do. You flirted a bit, and told corny history jokes to each other.
  * He stood at the end of his break, “well. I guess I should show you out. You need to sleep.”
  * You yawned, “I’d say yes. Thank you so much Matt.”
  * He showed you the door and you hugged him before leaving, “that was fun. I appreciate your kindness.”
  * The next day you handed him a folded piece of paper before you left. The note read “we should talk more, text me.” And you signed your name and number with a heart next to it. He text you on his lunch break.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/188820086562/i-dunno-if-its-fluffy-but-picture-the-scene)




	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the fluff prompts, would you please write a first kiss under the stars with Triplet Matt? Thank you.

You had been on a couple of dates now with Matt, and they had all been amazing. And you were just wrapping up another one, walking back to his car from the observatory.

You stopped in a small clearing and looked out at the lights from the city beyond, “It is so pretty, Matt.”

He smiled and squeezed your hand, “It is.”

You then looked up at the sky, at the few stars your could see on the lightly cloudy night, “I wish it was a clear night so we could see the stars better. They are so beautiful.”

He was looking at you, “Well, I think my sight is more beautiful than all the stars on a perfectly clear night.”

You realized he was looking at you and felt your cheeks warm as you moved to look at him, “Are you sure?”

He cupped your cheek, smiling wide, “As positive as a proton.”

You held his hand that was on your cheek, “I think my view is just as good as yours.”

Then you stepped closer to each other and moved to press your lips together. And you each pulled away, smiling wide.

“I think we need to test that again, just to make ensure we got the right result.”

You chuckled at his continuous science puns, “I think you’re correct.”

He moved to kiss you again, and then you heard another group coming, so your private moment up in the mountains, under the stars, had ended.

He grabbed your hand again, “Let’s continue on to my car.”

* * *

[Answer on tumblr](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/616089127778172928/for-the-fluff-prompts-would-you-please-write-a)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
